


Tumblr prompt 3

by defenselesswriter



Series: Tumblr Fics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselesswriter/pseuds/defenselesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT:  I've been in the mood for something cute, fluffy, and stereky, so if you have the time I would love to read something of yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr prompt 3

"What do you mean the power is out?" Stiles demands.

"I mean the power is out," Derek growls in return because okay, fine. It was a stupid question. "It obviously escaped your notice that there is a storm outside with rain, thunder, and lightening."

"Oh, my!" Stiles giggles out, but Derek just looks at him blankly. "Oh my god. You don’t know the reference, do you?" Derek shakes his head. "We have to watch Wizard of Oz. Right now."

Derek tries to protest, but Stiles doesn’t really hear him as he sets up the Wizard of Oz.

"This is shit," Derek doesn’t fail to inform Stiles of this at least three times. In the last twenty minutes.

"I  _know_ , Derek, but it’s a movie everyone has to see. It’s iconic. Everyone has to see this movie at least once in their life, and you, sir, have been deeply deprived of it.”

"I think I was just fine without it."

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Just watch them skip down the yellow brick road and shut the fuck up.”

Well. At least Derek shuts up.

Okay so this is shit. Stiles admits it. He also admits to trying to blink sleep away, but the movie is so boring that he ends up falling asleep before they even make it to Oz.

When he wakes up, his head is leaning against something super comfy, so Stiles snuggles a little deeper into it before he notices what his head is rubbing against. Derek’s chest. That’s definitely Derek’s chest. Stiles is in between the back of the couch and Derek’s body, his face smooshed against the werewolf’s chest while Derek has an arm wrapped around him, sleeping.

Stiles lifts himself slightly, pressing a finger against Derek’s hairy cheek. “Der,” he whispers. “Derrrrek.”

The werewolf makes a sound at the back of his throat that Stiles really never needed to hear. He blinks awake slowly, not even looking surprised at their condition. “What?”

"We fell asleep," Stiles says obviously because he’s not sure what else to say. "I figured you’d want to move to your bed." Then he blushes at what he said. "Oh my god. No, not like that I meant I thought  _you_ might want to move to your bed. Alone. I’ll crash on the couch if that’s okay with you? My jeep doesn’t handle this weather very well.”

Derek just nods and then slides out from underneath Stiles to stand up and stretch. Stiles absolutely does  _not_  stare at the sliver of skin that shows when Derek’s shirt rises up slightly with the stretch. Then the older man stumbles over to his bed, stripping as he goes, and okay, yeah. Stiles is totally staring at that because Derek has a great back.

Then Derek’s in his own bed after tossing a pillow and blanket Stiles’ direction, who curls up on the warm couch and buries his face into the pillow that smells like Derek. Stiles is creepy like that. He spends too much time with werewolves honestly.

Stiles drifts off again, but this time he wakes up to a noise. He doesn’t know what it is at first, so he stills and listens. It sounds like whimpering. Coming from Derek’s bed.

He doesn’t even think about it. He just stands up and walks over to the bed, crawling underneath the blankets. He pulls Derek over to him so the man is half on top of him. Stiles cards his fingers through Derek’s hair, rubbing his back with the other hand. 

"Shh," Stiles whispers against the puff of hair in his face. "It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re safe with me." He keeps whispering nothings into Derek’s ear until the man finally stops whimpering.

"Stiles?" he croaks out, looking confused but not moving.

"Hey, big guy," he whispers, keeping his voice soft and not stopping his hands. He pushes some hair away from Derek’s forehead. "Bad dream?"

Derek frowns sleepily, nodding, and it’s so adorable it could kill Stiles. Actually no, it has. Stiles is dead.

"Kate?" Stiles guesses.

Derek nods again and presses his face into Stiles’ neck probably searching for the familiar scent that is safe to Derek. Stiles doesn’t want to know what Derek’s dreams make him think he can smell. 

"Thanks," Derek whispers against Stiles’ neck.

"I’ll always be here for you," Stiles tells him as an arm wraps around his waist. 

"Good."


End file.
